


My Lovely, Lovely Girlfriend

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clinging, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, cinnamon roll Monika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: Yuri and Monika take asks about their relationship. So, people of ao3, ask away! (NSFW Questions are allowed but keep it relatively tame...)P.S this is an thing where I write down little stories about them and what they say to those questions, soYou build this thing.The following work is quite full of P.O.V's.





	1. Ask Us Anything!

•~Monika's P.O.V~•

Hello everyone! This is Monika here. 

I'm excited, because now you can ask us things! It's mostly an asking thing for our relationship, so, uh, try to keep it at that! I really am waiting for your questions...my cute girlfriend will also have to respond to those, so I'm not only one you're asking here!

"U-um, Monika...!" Don't be so shy! Now, let's go everyone!


	2. Spoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Monika get some interesting questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "who's the big spoon and who's the little spoon" made me c r y

GLaDOSQuinn asks: "When and how did you realize you had feelings for the other?"

"Well, she ended up charming me...with her elegance and skill she just captured me, and more and more I started really realising that she truly was amazing in my eyes. I wanted to be closer to her everyday, and I still do! Ehehe~ I just couldn't take my mind off her. So, at the moments I saw Yuri, my heart just couldn't calm down..." Monika smiled at Yuri. 

"Well, I, uh...a little off the topic, but...you really helped me, Monika. I...used to cut myself, but after you became my girlfriend, I found it only caused me pain and not pleasure. I also became more confident...and as to the actual question..." Yuri looked down, blushing.

"I always really had a crush on her. Since we were children. I was always outcasted by others, but Monika stuck by my side and always helped me with my life. I don't know what I'd do without her...everyday, it became harder for my feelings to not eventually shine through to her, so, I just ended up confessing to her."

 

Dorffy asks: "How hard can y’all hit a whip without dislocating your shoulder"

Monika smiled awkwardly. "Well, I don't know and I think I don't want to find out." "Seconded..."

 

Alloy asks: "Who's the little spoon and who's the big spoon?"

"What do you mean?" Monika asked, meanwhile Yuri is blushing and looking down on the floor. "N-nothing you need to know yet Moni!" Monika raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious..." "You'll see...later..."

 

Alloy also asks: "Also Monika how do you feel about Yuri's name but translated"

"I guess her parents knew what her sexuality will be before she was born..." Monika chuckled. "But her name also means lily! Which, she basically smells like, hehe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika is innocent   
> Rip Yuri


	3. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Monika answer a question .

haha I'm anon says: "Tickle fights! Who’s more likely to win?"

"Well, probably Yuri since I don't really tickle and I'm very ticklish." Monika chuckled.

"Hehe..." Yuri is slowly approaching her with a grin..."Yuri no! Don't you DARE!" Monika slowly starts backing away, looking a little angry. "Yuri yes! TICKLE ATTACK!" Yuri launches into Monika as they fall over. Yuri tickles her until she has tears in her eyes. "Yep, she's very ticklish." Yuri let's her go. 

"Especially on her sides~" "Yuriii!" "Fine, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh it's like 7 am as I write this


	4. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Monika get asked what are the greatest advice bits they had said to each other.  
> And how far they've gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun.

SayoRiri asks: "What's the greatest advice you gave each other?"

•~Monika's P.O.V~•

I've always reached for high goals. All because of my family and friends. They all expected it from me, and as a lot of people, I didn't want to let them down...so, eventually I overworked myself just to reach their expectations, but with everything they expected, the bar rose higher for me.

I couldn't reach it anymore. I always continued believing that if I just worked hard enough, I'd make it, but...that never worked out.

One day, I just broke. The pressure was too much for me, after denying myself food until I've finished everything, not getting enough sleep. Yuri ended up sitting by me and comforting me. As tears fell down my face, she lifted my head up to look at her and said: "You need to get the courage to live your life true to yourself, not how others want your life to be... we'll get through this, Monika."

...I love her.

•~Yuri's P.O.V~•

 

This is quite light-hearted in my opinion...but it helps me. I can't really describe why.

I remember back in at least 5th grade, where we were still only friends, and I spilled to her all the regrets I've had for a long time. I had no one else to talk to..."no one would understand", I said to myself.

She smiled at me and giggled. "It's important to understand...that regret is an...difficult teacher, but class is optional." Looking back on it, she still was adorable.

•~No One's P.O.V~•

"I don't think any of us are advice experts!" Monika chuckled. "You're right on that." Yuri agreed, nodding. "I guess we can move on to the next question!"

 

hey hey asks: "So how far are you into your relationship?"

"I don't think I can respond normally to this..." Yuri walked away embarrassed. 

"Well, I guess that leaves me! I think both of our parents are trying to get over the fact we kiss and hug a lot. We, uh, actually have moved in together! I wish I could show you, but I can't. We've been living pretty nicely here! Yuri's really great at decorating. I can't really say anymore without me rambling for thousand years but Yuri said we're... 'closer to a certain point' when we started kissing more occasionally. 

I think she's planning something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiswassoterribleihopenoonehatesmeonhere


	5. Natsuri and Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Monika get asked of an ship and memes..

RandomIdiot1816 asks: "What do you think about...  
1\. Natsuri  
2\. Memes"

"Hehe, to be honest, I can see Natsuri happening pretty well..." "I knew this would be asked eventually." Monika smiled while Yuri backlashed. "Opposites attract, I suppose!" "Natsuki's just a friend. (Let's not keep talking about this!)" "Alright!"

"Monika is a memelord.." Yuri said in a deep tone of voice, soon caught off guard by Monika hugging her. "H-hey now!" Yuri exclaimed out of suprise. "You're an all star!" Monika continued the song. "Oh boy..."


	6. Buff Vs Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Monika discuss a question.

Big Boy Biggie asks: "Who would win in a fight, Trapsuki or Buffsuki?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking, it's important to know what are they fighting in. Is it a demonstration of strength, intelligence, etc?" Yuri goes into thought. "I kind of think they thought as in a feats of strength show?" Monika sparked in. "It's usually the case."

"So, yeah...on that account, Buffsuki wins. (Unless Trapsuki has some suprise power no one knows about, then otherwise...)" Monika cheered. "Well, I guess that settles it! Our shy flower has spoken out!" "Monika, you're honestly my ray of sunshine...~"


End file.
